36. Black Butler
Black Butler (黒執事, Kuro Shitsuji) is the thirty-sixth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, as well as the twelfth and final episode of season two. Summary Sebastian and Claude row a boat with Hannah and Ciel's body on board to the Island of Death, as Hannah sings a Welsh lullaby named Suo Gân. Hannah says that both Sebastian and Claude will fight a true Demon's Duel for the right to claim Ciel's soul, as it is one of the conditions of her contract with Alois. After removing the Lævateinn from her body, Hannah puts the sword in a cave ceiling and at her hand signal, the two demon butlers begin their duel. Both butlers take the sword back and forth between them but neither manages to make a fatal blow. Sebastian, feeling confined by the cave, uses the sword to split the island in half creating a large fissure in the ground. Hannah, worrying for the safety of Ciel's body, takes him and jumps further up the cliff. In limbo, Ciel and Alois comment on the fight, with Ciel saying Alois doesn't understand Sebastian's motivations. Alois concedes the point and apologizes for using Ciel for his own purposes. Alois has apparently become sane. The battle appears to be a stalemate until Claude lands on a rock that gives way under him, causing him to lose his balance. The momentary distraction allows Sebastian to plunge the Lævateinn through Claude's body, a fatal blow as injuries dealt by the Lævateinn cannot be healed. Sebastian comments that Alois has been "playing" with Claude all this time and he never realized it, causing Claude to think back. As he dies, Claude comments that Alois managed to make a "small ripple" in the long, boring life of a demon, so perhaps Alois's soul was more precious than he thought. Hannah sheds tears of joy and reveals that the contract Alois made with Hannah was to get Claude to acknowledge him, that she has fulfilled part of her contract. Sebastian comes for Ciel as it is clear that it is his victory. Hannah compliments him and states that with that, her contract has been completed and she has consumed Alois' soul. But after pretending to want to hand Ciel back, she holds him tightly and falls to the ocean below with him, speaking muted words that earn a shocked look from Sebastian. He dives in after Ciel and after reaching him, he appears to kill Ciel as he awakens. Back on the island, Hannah lies down with Claude's body, saying that she, Claude, Alois, and Luka can now all be together, Jim and Luka's voices can be heard agreeing. Sometime later, Ciel awakens in bed with Sebastian preparing him tea, in spite of the fact that all of the cups and plates are empty. As Ciel is dressed by Sebastian, his eye takes on a demonic glow. It is revealed that as a condition of Alois' wish being fulfilled, Alois asked that Hannah bring Ciel "back to life." She did this by causing Ciel to be reborn as a demon. As a result, Sebastian can no longer consume Ciel's soul but is still bound by their contract, successfully ensuring no one will ever get to eat Ciel's soul. Ciel sends goodbye notes to everyone he knew, and dismisses the Phantomhive staff, telling them they may do as they wish with the manor house, even burn it down. Then, he leaves with Sebastian. As the two sit in the carriage conversing about what to do next, Ciel's eyes turn red, the same shade as Sebastian's. He tells Sebastian that their contract is still valid, as his old contract mark glows on his eye. In the end, Sebastian carries Ciel through a field of black and white roses towards a cliff. Ciel feels that a great curse has been lifted from him, having been freed from his human life; with Sebastian responding that in exchange he is "cursed" to serve Ciel forever, as eating a fellow demon's soul is impossible. Sebastian asks where Ciel would like to go now, but Ciel states that it doesn't matter. Where they are going, both humans and demons are treated the same. Ciel remarks that Sebastian is forever his butler and wants to only hear one response from him. Sebastian jumps with Ciel from the cliff into the darkness saying, "Yes, My Lord." Characters in Order of Appearance *Hannah Annafellows *Claude Faustus *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Alois Trancy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Baldroy *Lau *Ran-Mao *Ronald Knox *William T. Spears *Grell Sutcliff *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Tanaka Gallery 212 Title card.png 212 To the island.png 212 Boatride.png 212 Arriving on the island.png 212 Sebastian on the island.png 212 Ciel and Hannah.png 212 Hannah pats Ciel.png 212 Sebastian and Claude.png 212 Hannah.png 212 Sleeping Ciel.png 212 The butlers.png 212 Hannah holds Ciel 1.png 212 Hannah's demon form.png 212 Hannah's contract seal.png 212 Hannah holds Ciel 2.png 212 Hannah, Sebastian, and Claude.png 212 Hannah touches Sebastian.png 212 Hannah touches Claude.png 212 The demons.png 212 Claude smirks.png 212 Sebastian frowns.png 212 Hannah and Ciel.png 212 Sebastian frowns.png 212 Hannah starts the battle.png 212 Sebastian in demon form.png 212 The fight begins.png 212 Sebastian and the sword.png 212 Sebastian stabs Claude.png 212 Claude gets hit.png 212 Claude dies.png 212 Alois notices Claude.png 212 Alois.png 212 Alois is taken by his contract.png 212 Hannah cries.png 212 Hannah carries Ciel.png 212 Hannah 1.png 212 Hannah 2.png 212 Hannah 3.png 212 Hannah 4.png 212 Ciel in Hannah's arms.png 212 Ciel sleeps.png 212 Hannah jumps off the cliff.png 212 Falling.png 212 Hannah tells Sebastian.png 212 Hannah smirks.png 212 Shocked Sebastian.png 212 Hannah and Claude.png 212 Hannah leans against Claude.png 212 Hand in hand.png 212 Sebastian jumps.png 212 Sebastian catches Ciel.png 212 Ciel and Sebastian.png 212 Demon Ciel.png 212 Sebastian tries to kill Ciel.png 212 Ciel frowns.png 212 Ciel throws food at Sebastian.png 212 Sebastian while learning how to cook.png 212 Sebastian.png 212 Ciel scowls at Sebastian.png 212 Ciel explains to Sebastian.png 212 Sebastian pretends to make tea 1.png 212 Sebastian pretends to make tea 2.png 212 Sebastian pretends to pour tea.png 212 Sebastian dresses Ciel.png 212 Dressing Ciel 1.png 212 Dressing Ciel 2.png 212 Dressing Ciel 3.png 212 Dressing Ciel 4.png 212 Ciel as a demon.png 212 Ciel pretends to drink tea.png 212 The rings.png 212 Gramophone.png 212 Surprised Ciel.png 212 Elizabeth hugs Ciel.png 212 Elizabeth and Ciel.png 212 Ciel asks Elizabeth to dance.png 212 Frown.png 212 Elizabeth cries.png 212 Ciel and Elizabeth dance.png 212 Linked hands.png 212 Ran-Mao lies on Lau.png 212 Lau smiles in greeting.png 212 Sebastian, Ran-Mao, and Lau.png 212 Lau.png 212 Lau frowns.png 212 Ran-Mao looks at Lau.png 212 Lau pats Ran-Mao.png 212 Soma and Agni refuse the gift.png 212 Soma tries to throw the gift.png 212 Agni's and Soma's reaction.png 212 Soma and Agni open the gift.png 212 Sebastian knocks on Undertaker's coffin.png 212 Undertaker opens the coffin.png 212 Undertaker finds the gift.png 212 Undertaker finds his gift.png 212 Ronald and William.png 212 Grell yawns.png 212 Grell notices.png 212 Excited Grell.png 212 Grell sees the gift.png 212 The Grim Reaper's gift.png 212 Finnian and Baldroy.png 212 Ciel says goodbye.png 212 Saying goodbye to the servants.png 212 Ciel in the carriage.png 212 After the goodbye.png 212 The servants watch them leave.png 212 Unamused Sebastian.png 212 Sebastian reveals his contract 1.png 212 Sebastian reveals his contract 2.png 212 Ciel reveals his contract.png 212 Ciel's contract.png 212 Demon Ciel in the carriage.png 212 Ciel after Sebastian tries to kill him.png 212 Ciel smirks.png 212 Sebastian after catching Ciel.png 212 Sebastian after catching Ciel.png 212 The gift.png 212 The card.png 212 The island.png 212 Sebastian speaks.png 212 Sebastian looks at Ciel.png 212 Sebastian holds Ciel.png 212 Sebastian and Ciel look at each other.png 212 Ciel.png 212 Ciel smiles.png 212 Flowery cliff.png 212 Cliff.png 212 Hannah after removing the sword.png 212 Hannah holds Ciel 3.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II